The Christmas Present
by LeSandraPhoenix
Summary: can't think of a good summery... just read and review....


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
Warning: Contains sexual scenes and adult content. Viewer discretion is advised... *smiles* Have a nice day!  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~The Christmas Present~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~December 23rd A.C. 197~*~  
  
Duo could see his breath as he walked down the street in Tokyo, Japan. Light snow was falling, sprinkling its powder wherever you looked.  
  
Duo looked at each of the stores still carrying the presents that he got for the other pilots. He just needed one more present, but what to get for the perfect soldier.  
  
He looked in his other bags to see who else he needed to shop for. Shit, he thought suddenly. He forgot Hilde. He glanced across the street and saw a Victoria's Secret.  
  
"Heheheheheh! Hilde's going to kill me, but this is too perfect. Hmmmm now what's her size?" Duo said aloud as he ran across the street. "Hmmm, she's prolly a size 5 or 6." He looked around at all the lacy garments, then saw the perfect thing. It was a black teddy with red lace, and it came with a teddy bear. He laughed softly then grabbed a size 5. He walked up to the counter and paid for the gift, the cashier lady just looked at him strangely. "What?" Duo asked, "you think that I'm buying this for myself?" She just looked away blushing.  
  
Duo walked out of Victoria's Secret smiling widely. The brightly colored package was tucked tightly under his arm. He stopped and blew into his hands. He smiled because a blanket of snow covered Tokyo, making it a beautiful winter wonderland. He continued down the street and stopped by a store, and grabbed a gift for Heero.  
  
Duo then continued to walk to Quatre's mansion. He walked through the door and went strait up the stairs and to his room to wrap the presents.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* Later that evening:  
  
Duo walked down the stairs with all the presents in hand. Walking to the living room, he got strange looks from all the pilots, including Hilde. Duo just gave his famous grin and continued to walk.  
  
The living room was decorated in its usual fashion but never ceased to amaze him. There were candles all over the place and mistletoe was hung in all the doorways leading to the room. There was always a fire in the hearth and stockings hung over it. One of them had his name on it. The room had a warm feeling to it, and it had a scent to it as well. The scent is hard to describe, the scent probably would be best described as the scent of Christmas. Yeah I know that Christmas doesn't have a scent, but hey, it's the best way to describe it.  
  
There were garlands and real candlelights on the tree. Every night the pilots and Hilde would light them. Tonight they were already lit. Damn, Duo thought, I missed the lighting. He shrugged and put the presents under the tree, and smiled his usual smile.  
  
Standing slowly, he left and ran into Hilde as he was walking out of the living room. She stopped him under one of the doorways. Smiling the slow smile of a cat, Hilde pointed up. Duo grinned as well and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
"There," he said softly. He turned and left quickly to ready his gundam for the mission tomorrow.  
  
~*Author's note: I was watching Tomb Raider while I was writing this next part... so if you recognize any sayings... well... um... yeah... something like that...*~  
  
*~*~December 24th A.C. 197~*~* *~~*~~*Christmas Eve*~~*~~*  
  
Duo jumped up and ran downstairs quickly and hopped into Deathsythe Hell Custom.  
  
"Duo Maxwell, God of Death, reporting for mission coordinates!" He said cheerfully.  
  
"Maxwell!" The Familiar yell from Wufei. "Will you calm down?"  
  
"What? I'm not allowed to be cheerful?" Duo complained. "Tis the season to be jolly, right?"  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes and sent Duo the coordinates. That's when Duo took off and arrived at the target.  
  
Immediately OZ sent out mobile suits.  
  
"Into the belly of the beast," Duo heard Quatre say.  
  
"And out of the demon's ass!" Duo exclaimed loudly. This earned him a laugh from Quatre and a glare from the other three.  
  
Pulling out his scythe, Duo attacked his opponents. The explosions wracked his suit from all sides.  
  
Suddenly, Duo was blown forward. As he fell he turned his suit and swung his scythe. "Merry Christmas!" Duo yelled brightly as he sliced the suit in half. Duo chuckled softly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* Later that day:  
  
Duo flopped down on the couch after they got back. Hilde sat down next to him.  
  
"How'd it go?" She asked softly.  
  
"Just as planed." He smiled.  
  
Smiling slightly she leaned over. She kissed him softy, wrapping her arms around his waist. He smiled slightly and pulled her on top.  
  
Opening her mouth with his tongue, Duo explored every inch, while Hilde ran her hands down his chest. She pulled his shirt out of his pants, as he ran his fingertips down her back, and squeezed her butt lightly. She pushed up his shirt and played with the hair that peaked out of his pants that ended at his belly button.  
  
Duo felt his pants grow tighter. Quickly he unbuttoned the front of her shorts that she wore around the house. He unzipped them and ran his fingers along the black silk panties she was wearing.  
  
Momentarily, she broke the kiss, as she gasped softly. Quickly, Hilde continued the kiss even more passionately than before.  
  
"A-HEM!" Heero said loudly. He sounded slightly frustrated.  
  
Hilde jumped back and turned completely red. "We were-um-just-um." She was stuttering and knew it. She rushed out of the room quickly.  
  
Duo grinned after her. "Now for a cold shower." He said brightly as he jumped up. Heero gave him an evil death glare as he walked past.  
  
  
  
*~*~December 25th A.C. 197~*~* *~~*~~*Christmas Day*~~*~~*  
  
Hilde ran into the room and jumped on Duo's bed. "Wake up sleepy head!" Hilde said brightly. "Christmas is here!"  
  
"Hey Hilde-babe." He said groggily. He grabbed her waist and rolled on top of her. She giggled softly as she felt him pressed against her. He bit her neck softly and she giggled more.  
  
"Duo!" She giggled loudly. "We have to get down there." She gasped as she felt Duo's hand travel up her nightgown. Squeezing her inner thigh lightly, his hand fluttered upward. He felt the wet spot on her panties and moved them aside. He looked into her eyes and they full of passion.  
  
Taking his face in her hands, Hilde kissed Duo deeply. Taking this for a yes, Duo plunged his finger in her. She gasped softly and urged him to continue. He inserted another finger and caressed her as deeply as he possibly could. Hilde arched her back slightly and with his other hand, he cupped her breast. He rubbed her hard nipple with his thumb.  
  
Quickening his pace with the other hand earned him loud gasps and moans from Hilde. Duo quickly kissed her deeply to keep her as quiet as possible.  
  
DING-DONG!!  
  
Both Hilde and Duo jumped, and quickly stopped what they were doing.  
  
"Oh!" Hilde gasped, slightly out of breath. "I forgot that Relena and the other's were coming!" Quickly, the both of them jump up and run down stairs.  
  
"Merry Christmas!" Duo yelled brightly from the top of the stairs and then slid down the banister.  
  
Relena smiled brightly at him and all the others as well. It was a tradition that all of the pilots and their girls open their presents together.  
  
Duo grabbed his Santa hat and exclaimed, "I get to hand out the presents!"  
  
"I get to help!" Hilde said excited.  
  
They quickly hand out presents and then Duo handed Hilde her present. "Something for tonight, make sure you open it last." He whispered in her ear. She quickly got the hint and blushed. She handed the present she got Duo, to him.  
  
All at once, everyone started to open his or her presents.  
  
Quatre opened the present Duo had gotten him and exclaimed loudly, "Just what I needed! Another pastel pink vest!" He was smiling brightly, and Duo leaned over to Hilde.  
  
"Sometimes I just question his sexuality." Hilde giggled and hit Duo in the arm. Everyone opened the rest of his or her presents and Duo glanced at Heero to see the look on his face when he opened his present.  
  
Heero looked shocked at first, and then embarrassed, he gave Duo his best evil death glare. "Omae o korasu..." he said softly as he pulled out the fuzzy handcuffs.  
  
Duo jumped up and ran full speed out of the living room. "MAXWELL!" Heero screamed as he ran after Duo. Everyone after a second busted out laughing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* Later (How much later? Frell if I know... I'm only writing this... Wait a sec...... I should know x.X;; I'm confusing myself x.x;;; anywho... back to the story) :  
  
Duo knocked softly on Hilde's door and grinned widely as she opened the door in a robe. She grabbed his arm and pulled him inside.  
  
Duo grabbed her around the waist and kissed her passionately. Hilde quickly unbuttoned Duo's shirt and slid it off of him. Duo felt his pants get tighter as her fingers played across his skin. Hilde broke their kiss and backed towards the bed. She untied the robe and slid it down her shoulders. The teddy looked like it was made for her. It framed her curves perfectly. Duo could see her hard nipples through the lacey top. He walked towards her and unbuttoned his pants as he drew closer.  
  
Hilde lay back on her bed and scooted back as Duo crawled toward her. He slid off his pants and boxers in one fluid motion exposing himself completely. He was completely hard and erect. Hilde gasped softly at his size, for this was the first time she's seen him, or any man for that matter. Duo crawled over slowly, and kissed her deeply caressing her breasts.  
  
Duo unbuttoned the teddy at the crotch and pushed his fingers inside to get her ready. Hilde arched her back to open herself up more.  
  
"This is your first time?" He asked softly as he broke the kiss. She nodded unable to speak. "It's going to hurt until you get used to me... are you sure you want to?" She nodded again. "I'll try my hardest not to hurt you too much." With that he slowly widened her with his fingers then pushed himself in. She gasped and a single tear fled down her face. Duo looked worried and asked, "Do you wish to continue?" She nodded again.  
  
He started a slow soft pace and she quickly got used to him. He filled her to the brim with extreme pleasure, and then left her empty, and the cycle started all over again. No matter how much she was enjoying it, she still wanted... no... needed more. "Harder," She managed to gasp softly. He nodded slowly and started to pump harder. The pleasure was now starting to border pain. Someone was gasping "Oh god! Oh god!" and it was her.  
  
"Harder," she gasped again, and he sped up, hitting her harder and faster every time.  
  
Soon her gasps turn to moans and then to screams. The pleasure was almost unbearable. He kept filling her up then emptying her, and doing it all over again. She couldn't stand it. She felt herself tighten around him and he moaned loudly increasing the pace.  
  
She knew her climax was near and encouraged him to go faster. Feeling her tighten even more, Duo increased the pace, knowing that his climax was near as well.  
  
Finally after what seemed like forever Duo came and Hilde as well. Duo collapsed on top of Hilde, breathing deeply.  
  
"I love you, Hilde-babe." Duo whispered softly.  
  
"I love you too, Duo." Hilde whispered back, cuddling with him.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~THE END~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
